Reversed Roles
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: China likes to brag about being older and have more power, so what does he do when he needs to be the one being overpowered? ChinaxEngland


Sorry I've been so absent guys. And sorry about the delay on certain fics. I'll get back to them when I find inspiration to do so!

Getting into the APH fandom; this one was written purely for shits and giggles.

Enjoy~

Reversed Role

ChinaxEnlgand

"Seriously, why are you young nations so immature aru?" China pouted, placing his hands on hips and tapping his foot impatiently. "You were never this bad as children!"

"Yes but you forget old man, you were actually taller than us back then also." England smirked at his own remark. Russia gave a hearty chuckle in response.

"Humph!" China folds his arms tightly. "Back in the day, when you were just children. If you behaved in this manner, I'd bend you over my knee and smack you til your bums were red!"

This time, it was America's turn to crack up laughing. "You actually used to do that to these guys? More respect for the old man for that!"

"Oh shut up you imbecile, we were merely kids then." England folded his arms equally tightly with a pout.

"Da. And you were a bit more agile on your feet back then too. It was fun to have you chase us around til you collapsed with your old body." Russia added with a grin.

"Yes, you were both little bastards back then aru!"

France perked up, and frowned slightly. "But China, you never punished me like that as a child."

China gave him a look. "Well, that's because you were a kind young boy, aru."

France stood up, and grabbed China's hands suddenly. His look was a mix of eagerness and lust. "Well then, you can always make up for lost time and punish this bad boy now!"

England gave a glare at France, before grabbing China by the shoulders and pulling him away. "Don't ask him to do something so ludicrous you frog! That's just disgusting!"

France pouted slightly, but then gave a little smirk. "Swooping in to save the day England? How valiant. You usually don't care about anyone else in this room."

England opened his mouth to retort, but America beat him to it. "You know what guys? I think this meeting is dismissed. It's getting us nowhere obviously."

"I agree with America. I'm bored already." Russia seconded the motion; pushing his chair in and leaving.

"Fine, but I'm not finished yet." France gave a wink, and flounced off with Russia and America. China and England were left in the room to watch the door shut them in.

China gave a slight smirk at England. "Speaking of which, seems the roles are now reversed when it comes to spanking, aru."

England gave a little cough to both to clear his throat or hide the fact he was caught off guard. "W-well...not that often..." He then pulled China close to nuzzle in his neck. "However, we are alone...and will be for a while."

"Are you implying what I think you are child? Didn't think you were into to whole grave robbing and such, aru."

"Well, I didn't pick you one for being a cradle snatcher either." England chuckled softly, and nibbled China's neck. "But that's not important now is it?"

China gave a small moan in protest, and grabbed England's chin to pull his lips into a forced kissed. The blonde kissed back, grabbing the dark haired male's hips and forcing him back onto the conference table. China gave a slight hiss in protest, and let go temporarily to hoist himself up on the desk in a sitting position. He grabbed the European's collar, and pulled him into another heated kiss. England growled in their locked lips, and started unbuttoning the Asian's shirt hastily. As he fumbled around, China easily popped every one of England's buttons.

England pulled away for a moment with a frown. "How is it that you do that so easily? Surely it's not from practice."

China chuckled in reply, and popped his own shirt. "Practice yes. On other people, no. When you get older you'll figure out the art of undressing quickly."

"Oh but you mistake me a little. It's only the shirt I have issues with." England smirked as he flicked China's belt buckle and pulled it from his pants in one swift movement. He grabbed China's shoulders and pushed him down to lie on the table. He grabbed both of the Asian's shoes and flicked them off. His next movements were within seconds; pants pulled completely off, undergarments flicked to the side and his own pants undone.

Friction was almost unbearable for China as it was delicate and soft grinding at first, slowly increasing to dry fucking with a few bruised bite marks within minutes of their foreplay. England stopped almost instantly, leaving his companion to give a groan in protest. He could hear England sloppily sucking his fingers, and he lifted his head to see what he was doing. The blonde was young, and China smirked at his hesitation from his finger sucking and wondering how to go about his next move.

He sat up on the table, and England jumped slightly. "Sit down; you're killing me with your lack of knowledge."

England gave a huff of protest, but sat down on the chair behind him. China slid off the table, and straddled his companion's hips. He grabbed England's lubed up fingers, and moved them around to his entrance.

"Now, with one finger, push it in." England nodded and obeyed the older man's word. China shifted slightly to the new feeling, and grabbed England's wrist. "Now, you move in and out, like this..."

England let China show him a few times, before he decided to go on his own. He waited a few thrusts before introducing a second finger. His lover moaned into his shoulder as he thrust a bit harder. He felt himself getting harder, and used his other hand to pull the waistband of his undergarments down. He removed his fingers from the entrance, and grabbed China's hips lightly. China gave a small nod, and moved himself down onto the length. He gave a disgruntled growl as he adjusted himself to the new feeling.

England grabbed China's chin and pulled his face close for a tender kiss as his lover began moving up and down slowly. When the European had gotten used to the motion, he slowly began thrusting his hips up as China came down. He smirked as he hit the spot when China cried out with each motion. Every thrust became faster, every growl becoming a roar as they moved as one.

"W-what...do... you...th..."England began to say with a pant spacing each word. His sentence was cut off by a groan.

"S-shut up and just...aah!...fuck..." China replied with slight frustration.

They kept going harder and faster and after what seemed like hours of pure pleasure and passion, China cried out England's name as he came. England gave a grunt and cried as he hit his peak. China shuddered before he relaxed into England. His head rested under England's chin and he wrapped his hands around the blonde, his hand massaging the back of his head.

"So...old man. Did you enjoy having the role reversed?" England panted, wrapping his arms around the Asian's back.

China gave a panted laugh. "For a virgin, you seemed to know what to do."

"Well, I learn fast. Isn't that what young people do?" England smirked, and kissed China's head. "So, now that I've learnt the basics, does this mean I get to bend you over my knee and smack you?"

China laughed again. "Oh no, save that for an actual bedroom. You do however get to upgrade to level two; conference table."

France pressed his ear against the door, catching attention of America and Russia. He pressed a finger to his lips and pointed at the door. "I think the old man is getting a bit of punishment for being a bad man."

"You mean that...and England...are doing...what in the hell?" America exclaimed, receiving Russia's hand clasped on his mouth.

"Hush little boy. It was bound to happen sooner or later. You could've cut all that sexual tension with France's innuendos." Russia said with a smile. "Although I would've liked it if China punished all us boys like that once in a while."

"Oh ho ho ho! Mon cher I will agree with you on that!"

"You two are just sick! More sick than England and China combined! That's just...GROSS!"

"Shut up America." They both stated flatly.


End file.
